O Casamento da minha melhor amiga
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Continuação de “Um Conto de Natal Jate”. Kate Austen está de volta aos Estados Unidos anos depois, para rever as pessoas que um dia amou mais do que tudo. Porém, esse reencontro deixará sua vida “quase perfeita” de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria:Romance/Humor.

Censura: T ( R para algumas cenas).

Jate/Sana

Spoilers: nenhum

By Renata Holloway.

Sinopse: Continuação de "Um Conto de Natal Jate". Kate Austen está de volta aos Estados Unidos anos depois, para rever as pessoas que um dia amou mais do que tudo. Porém, esse reencontro deixará sua vida "quase perfeita" de cabeça para baixo.

O Casamento da minha melhor amiga

Nada se comparava ao nascer do sol no rancho dos Shephard. Em nenhum outro lugar Jack tinha visto dia mais bonito, seria por que se sentia realmente feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo? Abriu a janela de seu antigo quarto e os pêlos de seu peito nu eriçaram-se devido ao frio, afinal era uma manhã de inverno. Fechou a janela novamente e deitou-se outra vez em sua cama, se permitindo o pecado da preguiça. Não iria ao hospital hoje de jeito nenhum, queria ficar no rancho, passar um bom tempo com sua família e principalmente com Kate.

Batidinhas familiares na porta o retiraram de seus pensamentos. Sorriu, antes de dizer:

- Entre!

Claire entrou no quarto, segurando seu bebê adormecido, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para Jack. Deitou-se na cama ao lado dele, colocando o pequeno Aaron entre eles. Jack acariciou a cabecinha do menino. Claire disse a ele, aconchegando-se embaixo dos cobertores:

- Mano, se lembra quando chovia muito de madrugada e eu ficava com medo dos trovões?

- È claro que eu me lembro!- respondeu Jack, tocando os cachos dos cabelos loiros da irmã.

- Eu sempre ia pra sua cama porque sabia que o Sawyer iria me expulsar. Mas não você, era sempre tão doce e carinhoso comigo. Senti muito a sua falta.

- Eu também!- disse Jack. – Seu filho é lindo. Quantos meses ele tem?

- Ele completou oito meses no último dia dez, é o meu orgulho. Papai surtou quando eu fiquei grávida, principalmente quando eu disse que o pai dele era um cantor de rock e que íamos nos casar...

Jack riu.

- Mas depois que ele nasceu, o papai passou a aceitar tudo numa boa, inclusive a minha mudança pra Inglaterra.

- Isso é bom, você está feliz lá?

- Como eu nunca estive. Sabe, eu amo o rancho, mas a Inglaterra é o meu segundo lar. Mesmo assim nunca deixei de passar o natal aqui. E quanto a você Jack, por que sumiu? Por que nos abandonou durante tanto tempo?

Jack cruzou os braços para trás da cabeça, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu acho que estive dormindo nos últimos anos, mas agora eu acordei e estou disposto a recuperar tudo o que perdi.

- Incluindo a Kate?- Claire indagou, maliciosa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Jack, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Não se faça de bobo, você sabe do que eu estou falando! Depois de todos esses anos, a Kate liga pra mamãe e diz que está voltando para os Estados Unidos e que quer rever todo mundo. Ora Jack, isso é desculpa furada, Kate queria ver você, pediu até o número do seu consultório pra mamãe.

Jack gostou de saber daquilo, mas não se deu por vencido para a irmã:

- Claire, a Kate é e sempre foi uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas não sei se nosso relacionamento vai além da amizade.

- È claro que vai!- disse Claire dando corda. – Vocês já namoraram uma vez, agora só precisam de um empurrãozinho para as coisas voltarem a dar certo.

- Sei, sei!- disfarçou Jack, lembrando do beijo apaixonado que trocaram ao se reencontrarem na estrada. Depois que chegaram a casa, não tocaram mais no assunto, embora Jack tivesse passado a noite de natal inteira desejando os lábios dela novamente.

- Tá bom, Jack. Se vai ficar aí fingindo que você não quer beijar a Kate, abraçá-la e outras coisas, como nos velhos tempos, eu vou fingir que acredito.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um beijinho na testa da irmã, pensando, "sim quero beijar, abraçar a Kate, tê-la em meus braços, mas não sei se é isso o que ela quer também..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entrou no quarto encoberto pela penumbra da manhã de inverno, pé ante pé para não acordar seus filhos que dormiam amontoados na cama de casal, próximos à mãe, todos exaustos por terem ficado acordado até tarde esperando pelo Papai Noel. Aproximou-se da esposa e tocou carinhosamente uma mecha de seus cabelos negros, sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

- Amorzinho, acorda. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!

Ela remexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama, e gemeu afastando o rostinho de Mônica de cima de seu peito.

- Hum!

- Hey, dorminhoca, acorda! Quero te mostrar uma coisa, coelhinha!

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos e estendeu sua mão para Sawyer. Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se com cuidado, para não acordar as crianças. Ainda sonolenta Ana-Lucia se apoiou nele e fechou os olhos outra vez.

- Ana-Lucia!- bradou Sawyer, baixinho.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Tá bom, já estou acordada, homem! O que quer me mostrar?

- Vem!- ele disse puxando-a pela mão para fora do quarto.

- Benzinho, eu estou de camisola, deixe pelo menos que eu vista o casaco.

Sawyer esperou na porta, impaciente, batendo o pé no chão, até que ela finalmente veio. Os dois passaram pelo corredor ainda silencioso da casa, e desceram as escadas. Na cozinha, Laura preparava o café da manhã junto com Raquel. O cheiro forte e agradável encheu as narinas de Ana-Lucia e fez roncar seu estômago. Ela falou:

- Sawyer, esse cheiro de comida está me dando uma vontade, por que você não me mostra o que ia me mostrar depois que eu comer, querido?

- Nada disso, isso não pode esperar! Tenho que te mostrar agora!

- Sawyer, por favor!- implorou Ana-Lucia, dengosa.

- Nem pensar, não adianta fazer dengo pra mim!

- Está bem, está bem!- ela disse, resignada. – Me mostra logo isso que é tão importante assim pra você me tirar da cama tão cedo dia de natal e ainda por cima não me deixar tomar café antes e...

Enquanto ela falava, Sawyer continuou puxando-a para fora da casa, e uma vez lá fora Ana-Lucia não tinha mais palavras. Uma picape vermelha, lindíssima, zero km, com um laço dourado gigantesco em volta estava estacionada em frente à casa.

- Sun of a bitch!- ela exclamou bem alto, levando as duas mãos à boca. – Eu não acredito que fez isso, seu desgraçado!

Sawyer deu uma gostosa risada e a abraçou bem forte. Ana-Lucia encheu o rosto dele de beijinhos até chegar aos lábios onde trocaram um beijo cheio de volúpia, como costumavam fazer.

- Você disse que ia me dar um carro, mas só depois que a Tereza nascesse. Você me enganou, Sawyer, não sei nem o que dizer, querido...

Ele colocou a chave do carro nas mãos dela:

- Não diga nada, amor. Um carro é muito pouco ainda para eu dar a você, já que está prestes a me dar o quinto filho.

Ana-Lucia beijou-o mais uma vez e caminhou até o carro, toda contente.

- Hey, já quer sair no carro? Não é melhor tomarmos café da manhã antes?

- Dane-se o café, eu quero dirigir!

- Mas Ana, o rancho está coberto de neve, a pista escorregadia...- disse Sawyer entrando no lado do carona, pois Ana-Lucia já havia colocado o cinto e ligado o carro.

- Vamos rodar!- ela anunciou, arrancando com o carro, dando tempo para Sawyer apenas colocar o cinto.

Kate assistia tudo sorrindo, da janela do quarto de hóspedes. Achava tão bonito vê-los junto, eram assim desde que começaram a namorar na adolescência, e ela sempre quis um relacionamento tão apaixonado quanto o deles. De fato, chegou a sentir que viveria algo assim com Jack, mas a transferência de seu pai para o exterior mudou totalmente o rumo de seus planos, e Kate acabou tornando-se uma mulher de negócios na Austrália. Trabalhava com uma coisa, que pensou jamais aconteceria para ela, casamento. Tinha uma empresa que promovia desde a cerimônia até a festa, incluindo, roupas, decoração, igreja, tudo o que se poderia querer para um casamento perfeito.

E foi assim que conheceu Boone Carlyle, seu noivo, o homem com quem se casaria no primeiro dia do próximo ano. Boone era uma das melhores pessoas que já conhecera na vida, e foi com ele que montou o milionário negócio de casamentos. No início, eram apenas bons amigos, mas aos poucos as coisas foram mudando e Kate viu-se envolvida pelo irresistível charme do Capitão América, como sua futura cunhada costumava chamar o irmão. Mesmo assim, casamento nem de longe passava por sua cabeça, depois que deixara a vila rancheira onde cresceu nos Estados Unidos, Kate tornou-se uma mulher do mundo, independente, agressiva, visionária, de modo que não conseguia mais se imaginar como um dia sonhou ser, uma esposa devotada, com muitos filhos ao lado de Jack vivendo naquela maravilhosa casa do Rancho Shephard.

Entretanto, ao rever novamente o cenário onde crescera, Kate sentiu um rompante de saudade daquela época e de seus pequenos desejos. Tanto que quando reviu Jack, coincidentemente na estrada na véspera do natal, não resistiu e beijou-lhe. O que ele estaria pensando em relação a isso agora? Ana-Lucia contou-lhe durante o jantar de natal que Jack se divorciara a algum tempo de sua esposa, e que o casamento só tinha durado dois anos.Será que o beijo que haviam trocado na estrada tinha reacendido nele toda a paixão que um dia nutriram um pelo outro, ou isso aconteceu só na cabeça dela?

- Não!- Kate disse a si mesma. O verdadeiro motivo que a tinha levado a voltar aos Estados Unidos além de rever todos, era convidar Jack, seu melhor amigo, para ser seu padrinho de casamento. Boone chegaria em no máximo três dias com sua família e a cerimônia seria realizada em Los Angeles, para isso, Eko, o padre nigeriano que sempre costumava contratar para realizar os casamentos promovidos pela empresa, viria pessoalmente da Austrália apenas para realizar seu casamento.

- Definitivamente não!- repetiu mais uma vez, com ênfase. – Vim aqui por um motivo, e o fato do Jack estar sozinho não vai mudar isso, eu amo o Boone, estamos morando juntos há quase dois anos e vamos nos casar. Minha vida está perfeita!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

"Nada tem que mudar" e "Minha vida está perfeita" foram as frases que Kate ficou repetindo ao longo do resto do dia, tentando encontrar uma forma de contar a Jack o real motivo de sua visita. Quando se despediu de Boone no aeroporto em Sidney, imaginou que seria tarefa fácil revê-lo e pedir-lhe que fosse seu padrinho de casamento. No entanto, uma vez diante dele, Kate esquecia todas as palavras, todo o discurso que preparara para fazer o convite. Olhava para Jack e simplesmente não conseguia dizer coisa alguma diante da presença tão devastadora dele. Lembranças, milhares delas, vinham à tona e por várias vezes Kate pegou-se desejando aquele corpo atraente junto de si, para aquecê-la do intenso frio que fazia. Numa dessas mancadas, Ana-Lucia gracejou, baixinho, de forma que só Kate pudesse ouvir:

- Hey, se eu fosse você já tinha o agarrado!

- O quê?- engasgou Kate, quase cuspindo o chocolate quente que estava tomando.

Era por volta de seis da tarde, e alguns membros da família estavam reunidos na sala. Jack e Sawyer jogavam banco imobiliário com as crianças enquanto tomavam chocolate quente com biscoitos. Charlie e seu irmão tocavam violão num canto, ensaiando uma nova música de sua banda. Kate e Ana-Lucia estavam sentadas no sofá perto da lareira.

- Desculpe, Lu, eu não entendi!- disfarçou Kate, corando com o comentário de Ana-Lucia.

- Não mudou nada!- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Quem?- indagou Kate.

- Você, sardenta! Os anos passaram e você continua a mesma dissimulada de sempre.- debochou Ana-Lucia. – Ora, vamos, somos amigas desde crianças, pode se abrir comigo! Sei que ainda é louca pelo Jack!

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate. – Está dando pra perceber?

Ana-Lucia deu uma risada.

- Amiga, o que você andou aprontando esses anos todos por aí? Está na cara que você quer o Jack, e que ele também te quer, só que parece que tem uma coisa que está fazendo você hesitar, estou certa?

As duas conversavam aos cochichos, Sawyer pigarreou, notando isso:

- De repente comecei a me sentir como a dez anos atrás, olha só mano, as duas já estão até cochichando.

Jack riu:

- Falando de nós, meninas?

- E tem assunto melhor, rapazes?- brincou Ana-Lucia.

- Tio Jack, o papai está te dando o golpe!- avisou Antonio. – Desse jeito você vai ficar sem a companhia elétrica e sem o aeroporto!

- Sawyer, isso não vale! Você não muda mesmo, não sabe jogar honestamente?- disse Jack, fingindo estar zangado.

- Ei, não sou eu não.- falou Sawyer, ofendido. – Estou jogando honestamente, pelo menos dessa vez...

Enrique começou a dar risadas. As atenções se voltaram para ele.

- Por que está rindo?- perguntou Antonio.

- Porque não é o papai que está roubando o tio Jack, é a Elena.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha, quando fazia esse gesto parecia-se absurdamente com sua mãe.

- Elena, por que fez isso?- indagou Jack, surpreso.

- Porque você tem que prestar atenção aos detalhes tio Jack, a sua companhia elétrica agora me pertence, e o aeroporto está hipotecado. Eu blefei e você caiu direitinho.

- Essa é a minha garota!- disse Sawyer, orgulhoso, enquanto Jack balançava a cabeça, perplexo. Elena Shephard poderia ser o espelho de sua mãe fisicamente, mas na personalidade com certeza puxara ao pai.

Ana-Lucia e Kate tinham parado de conversar para prestar atenção à discussão no jogo imobiliário, porém assim que o jogo recomeçou, voltaram a falar sobre o assunto que estava deixando Kate sem saber o que fazer.

- Ai Ana, seu eu pudesse te contar!- suspirou Kate, pousando a caneca de chocolate vazia sobre uma mesinha, e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- E por que não me conta? Seja lá o que for, quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar, amiga?

Nesse momento, Mônica entrou na sala pulando como um cabritinho, vinha segurando uma escova de cabelos e se jogou no sofá onde Kate e Ana-Lucia estavam sentadas.

- Eu sou uma cabelerera!- disse a menina, penteando os cabelos de Kate com a escova antes que ela pudesse protestar.

Ana-Lucia riu: - Mon, querida, não é "cabelerera", é cabeleireira.

- Que seja!- respondeu a menina, tão ríspida quanto sua mãe.

Kate sorriu e deixou-se ser penteada, até que não estava tão mal, Mônica tinha mãozinhas leves. Depois de penteá-la por dois minutos, Mônica anunciou:

- Eu terminei tia Kate, agora o tio Jack vai te achar mais bonita!

Todos começaram a rir com o comentário da menina, e Kate mais uma vez ficou corada.

- Tem razão, Mônica. Não sei como, mas você conseguiu deixar a tia Kate ainda mais linda.- comentou Jack, todo galante, deixando Kate ainda mais vermelha.

- Ihhhhhhhhhhhh!- fizeram todos, inclusive Charlie e Liam, que estavam ensaiando, mas prestavam atenção à conversa.

Kate tentou sair da "saia-justa": - Ah que nada, linda é você Mônica, a coisa mais fofa desse mundo. Acho até que vou levar você comigo pra Sidney.

- Pode levar.- disse Sawyer, enquanto jogava os dados no tabuleiro. – Aproveita e escolhe mais um ou dois, temos crianças de sobra.

- Sawyer!- ralhou Ana-Lucia.

- Também te amo, benzinho.- ele respondeu, cínico.

Ana-Lucia atirou uma almofada nele.

- Ai, cansei desse jogo!- disse Enrique.

- Eu também.- concordou Elena.

Jack levantou-se do tapete e olhou o tempo lá fora, ficou pensando por alguns segundos. Não estava nevando muito, o clima estava mais ameno e ele queria dar um passeio com Kate. Porém, notou que ela se mostrara arredia à presença dele o dia inteiro, e imaginou que se ele a convidasse para sair com ele sozinho, ela inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para não ir. Por isso, teve uma brilhante idéia.

- Hey, crianças, que tal dar uma volta com o tio Jack!

- Obaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaram as crianças, em unísssono.

- Você vai ter coragem?- indagou Sawyer, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim, porque a Kate vai vir comigo para me ajudar.

- Eu?- disse Kate, suspresa.

- Daí mano, você e a Analulu podem ficar um pouco juntos, hã? Assistir um filme no aconchego do quarto de vocês?

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se olharam felizes, tinham adorado a idéia, há quanto tempo não ficavam realmente sozinhos? Logo o bebê iria nascer e eles teriam menos tempo ainda, por que não aproveitar?

- Pode ir.- disse Ana-Lucia tentando se levantar do sofá, Kate ajudou-a. – Peguem a chave da picape e divirtam-se!

- È isso mesmo!- disse Sawyer, indo até a mulher. – E não se preocupem em voltar logo.

Kate sorriu, e disse:

- Ótimo, eu vou buscar meu casaco.- pensava consigo mesma, que mal haveria em sair sozinha com Jack se teriam a companhia de quatro crianças? Seria divertido e ela ainda teria a oportunidade de conversar com ele sobre o seu casamento.

Entretanto, o que ela não sabia, era que Jack tinha muitos planos para a noite, e sair com as crianças era apenas uma forma de se aproximar dela e ganhar espaço. Jack não queria perder tempo, precisava recuperar os dez anos que fora privado de sua companhia.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

- Oh meu Deus, ele vai cair outra vez!- exclamou Kate, quase fechando os olhos para não ver Jack levando mais um tombo na pista de gelo.

Mônica em seu colo se divertia assistindo as trapalhadas de Jack, que nesse momento, estava sendo ajudado por Antonio e Elena após levar mais um tombo, já era o terceiro.

- Tio Jack, não é assim que se patina!- disse Enrique, dando gargalhadas do tio.

- Mas é claro que é!- afirmou Jack. – Esse é um jeito novo de patinar, acabei de inventar e ainda vou ganhar um prêmio por isso.

Fazia muito frio, mas a alegria das pessoas na pista de gelo tornava o ambiente aquecido. Jack resolveu levar Kate e as crianças para essa pista de patinação em especial porque era onde seus pais o levavam junto com seus irmãos. Apesar da freqüência com que iam para lá, Jack jamais se tornou um bom patinador. Kate se recordava desse lugar, lhe trazia boas lembranças, ficou feliz em saber que ainda funcionava.

- Agora eu não vou mais cair!- bradou Jack, levantando-se do chão coberto de gelo vitrificado, ao mesmo temo em que se apoiava nas barras de ferro que demarcavam a pista. Porém, não conseguiu se firmar, e levou o terceiro tombo, fazendo uma careta de dor ao cair de costas no gelo.

- Oh, Jack!- disse Kate, compadecendo-se dele.

Elena agachou-se ao lado do tio: - Tio, você está bem?

Jack mordeu os lábios de dor, imaginando se tinha fraturado a coluna. Irônico, já que era especialista em cirurgia de coluna. Kate colocou Mônica sentada em um banco e colocou seus patins rapidamente, dirigindo-se até Jack na pista de gelo.

- Jack, você está bem?- ela indagou, agachando-se ao lado dele.

As crianças olhavam apreensivas para ele, esperando uma resposta.

- Vou sobreviver!- respondeu, levantando-se com cuidado, dessa vez apoiando-se em Kate. – Patinem sem mim, crianças, eu preciso descansar um pouco.

Os três assentiram e saíram rodopiando como cisnes pela pista de patinação. Jack franziu o cenho: - Por que eu não consigo fazer isso?

- Jack, não se torture, você é bom em outras coisas!- Kate disse, e ganhou um olhar divertido de Jack, arrependendo-se imediatamente de seu comentário ambíguo. – Eu quis dizer que você é bom em matemática, por exemplo...

Jack riu: - Tudo bem, Kate. Eu entendi. Só que não me canso de me imaginar patinando levemente nessa pista, erguendo você para o céu, como naqueles campeonatos que a gente costumava assistir, se lembra?

Kate começou a rir, enquanto eles tiravam os patins: - È claro que me lembro, você ficava com ódio porque o Sawyer sabia fazer e você não.

- Sempre o Sawyer!- Jack comentou.

- Mas eu sempre preferi você!- disse Kate olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, Jack devolveu o olhar.

- Tio Jack, tia Kate, eu estou com fome!- choramingou Mônica, subindo no colo de Kate.

- Sim, princesa.- falou Jack acariciando os cabelos loiros da menina. – Que tal irmos comer uma pizza?- sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia.- concordou Kate. – Eu também estou faminta!

- Eu vou chamar nossos três astros da patinação!- disse Jack indo até a divisa da pista. – Toni, Rick, Elena, vamos!

Quinze minutos depois estavam em uma pizzaria, as crianças devorando em segundos uma pizza gigante de Pepperoni. Jack sorriu, diante do ávido apetite dos quatro: - Puxaram o apetite do pai de vocês.

- E o da mãe também!- Kate gracejou.

Jack riu, havia captado a mensagem. Kate tentava sem sucesso separar uma fatia de pizza da bandeja, mas o queijo estava pregando no fundo. Jack ajudou-a e acidentalmente suas mãos se tocaram, enviando um choque elétrico por seus corpos. Kate tentou afastar suas mãos das dele para colocar a fatia em seu prato, mas Jack não permitiu isso, e manteve o contato de suas mãos nas dela, acariciando-as.

- Hey, essa azeitona é minha!- disse a briguenta Elena, para Antonio.

- Sua nada, estava desprezada no seu prato.- respondeu o irmão, irritado.

- Ora seu abusado, ou me devolve a minha azeitona ou leva um soco!- ameaçou Elena.

- Ei, ei!- chamou Jack. – Parem de brigar por bobagens, Antonio, não seja encrenqueiro e devolva a azeitona da sua irmã. E Elena, não seja egoísta, dê um pedaço da azeitona ao Antonio.

As crianças fizeram o que Jack pediu. Kate sorriu, vendo que ele havia resolvido a briga, e comentou baixinho com ele:

- Você daria um ótimo pai!

- Yeah, talvez!- ele disse. – E você daria uma ótima mãe!

Kate ficou sem graça, e nada disse. Jack a olhava intensamente, havia passado o passeio inteiro fazendo isso e ela já estava a ponto de ter um colapso. De repente, Mônica tombou o rostinho de sono, quase caindo de cara na pizza.

- Oh!- exclamou Kate. – A fofinha está com sono! – Acho que é melhor voltarmos, Jack.

- È sim!- ele concordou, apressando-se em pegar a sobrinha no colo. Voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Kate, aconchegando a menina em seu peito. Kate achou uma bonita imagem vê-lo embalando uma criança daquela maneira tão terna.

- Crianças, terminem a pizza, nós já temos que ir!- Kate anunciou aos outros três.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, no rancho, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia beijavam-se com paixão. Tinham acabado de assistir "Ghost-do outro lado da vida", filme preferido do casal.

- Sawyer, eu te amo tanto.- murmurou Ana-Lucia, entre um beijo e outro.

- Idem.- respondeu Sawyer, fazendo Ana-Lucia sorrir, porque ela sabia que ele havia respondido daquele jeito por causa do filme.

- Amor, será que as crianças estão bem?

- Ana, é claro que estão. E não corte o clima me perguntando isso.

- Que clima, Sawyer? Você sabe que eu não posso fazer nada.- ela respondeu.

- Mas eu posso, e você vai gostar!- ele comentou, cínico, beijando o pescoço dela.

- Seu pervertido!- Ana disse, fingindo irritação.

- Ah, eu sou pervertido? Claro, com certeza era eu quem ficava tirando a roupa na frente da janela, só pra me exibir pro vizinho.

Ele começou a fazer cócegas nela, que riu se debatendo na cama.

- Não amor, para com isso!- ela choramingou.

O telefone tocou de repente. Os dois não ligaram e continuaram com suas travessuras na cama, porém o aparelho continuou insistindo. Frustrado, Sawyer disse antes de atender o telefone:

- Mas que droga, tanta gente nessa casa e ninguém atende! Alô?

- Alô, aqui é Boone Carlyle, a Kate está aí?

- Hã?- indagou Sawyer, não estava entendendo, a voz estava longe.

- Alô? Tem alguém me ouvindo?

Sawyer continuou sem conseguir entender e resolveu desligar o telefone.

- Quem era?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Eu sei lá. A ligação estava uma droga. Se for importante, vai ligar de novo.

Ele deu um olhar malicioso a Ana-Lucia, que começou a rir.

- Vem aqui, vem, coisa fofa do papai!

- Não, Sawyer, para, para!

No aeroporto, Boone tentava ligar novamente, mas não conseguia. Havia acabado de chegar a Los Angeles, e queria saber a localização do Rancho Shephard, sua irmã tinha vindo junto com ele.

- E aí, conseguiu?- ela indagou.

- Não Shannon, eu acho que é esse clima terrível. Não consigo mais completar a ligação.

- Então vamos para um hotel, cabeção, amanhã a procuramos.

- Nada disso!- ele disse, vou encontrar a Kate ainda esta noite, estou morrendo de saudades. Anda, vamos alugar um carro e sair atrás do tal rancho, não deve ser tão difícil de encontrar assim.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e Kate chegaram em casa sem fazer barulho. As crianças estavam quietas, pois estavam muito sonolentas. Ao chegarem subiram imediatamente para seus quartos. Sawyer apareceu no corredor, somente usando a calça do pijama e com os cabelos loiros bagunçados, sorriu ao vê-los e pegou a caçula no colo levando-a para o quarto que ela divida com Elena.

- Boa noite!- disse Jack para ele, antes que Sawyer fechasse a porta do quarto das meninas.

- Eu também já vou dormir!- disse Kate. – Estou morrendo de sono!

Mas era mentira, Kate estava muito ligada. Durante a volta do passeio, Jack a provocou de todas as formas possíveis, com lembranças da adolescência, indiretas, e até mesmo toques ousados e estratégicos em seu corpo. Ligada não, Kate estava em brasa, por isso precisava dormir, antes que cometesse uma loucura.

- Não Kate, você não vai dormir!- protestou Jack. – Vamos tomar um drink lá na sala!

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Dez anos sem me dar notícias e agora vai me negar um drink?- ele insistiu.

- Está certo, mas só um drink!- Kate concordou.

Desceram para a sala, e Jack serviu para ambos uma boa dose de conhaque, para esquentar os ânimos. No entanto, não foram só os ânimos que ficaram aquecidos. Depois da terceira dose, já estavam rindo à toa, principalmente Kate.

- Por que está rindo?- indagou Jack, que não estava tão embriagado assim.

- Esse seu suéter, foi sua mãe quem fez pra você?

- Na verdade foi!- ele respondeu, divertido, observando o suéter colorido que estava usando, parecia uma das roupas de seus sobrinhos. – Muito infantil?

- Ah não, não! – ela disse, passando as mãos pelo peito dele, coberto pelo suéter. – Está ótimo em você, aliás tudo fica ótimo em você porque você é lindo, Jack.

Jack sorriu: - Assim você me deixa sem graça!

- Mas não fica não!- Kate disse, e logo em seguida sussurrou no ouvido dele, antes de mordiscar sua orelha: - Lindo é pouco, você é muito gostoso também, de-li-ci-o-so!

Jack sentiu seu corpo respondeu imediatamente àquele estímulo verbal, e sem conter-se apertou o corpo de Kate junto de si, fazendo-a suspirar.

- Hum, Jack, se você fizer isso de novo eu vou derreter aqui!- sua voz denunciava a sua embriaguez.

Mas Jack não se importou, estava desejando-a desde que a vira novamente, desde o romântico e intenso beijo que trocaram debaixo da neve.

- Então não vamos ficar aqui!- ele disse levantando-se do sofá e carregando-a no colo.

Kate riu: - Você é o Superman e eu sou Lois Lane!

Jack riu também: - Serei o que você quiser.

Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente com ela no colo, levando-a para o seu quarto. Colocou-a no chão e mal fechou a porta, Kate atirou-se nos braços dele, beijando-o com vontade. Jack correspondeu ao beijo e logo sentiu as mãos dela tentando tirar-lhe o suéter.

- Tira isso! –ela ordenou, agressiva.

Jack não se fez de rogado e despiu-se do suéter, da camisa, e das calças também. Em seguida, despiu Kate deixando-a somente de roupa íntima. Ela deitou-se na cama, e lançou-lhe um olhar arrebatador antes de dizer:

- Me faça sua Jack!

Ele terminou de se despir, arrancando um sorriso malicioso de Kate.

- Hum, isso vai ser muito gostoso...

Ela sentou-se na cama, e desfez-se do sutiã. Jack deitou-se sobre ela e acariciou seus seios com a língua, deixando-a arrepiada. Desceu pelo corpo dela inteiro, até chegar ao vente, onde distribuiu beijinhos. Despiu-a da calcinha e voltou a deitar-se sobre ela.

- Kate, como eu senti a sua falta!

- Jack...- ela gemeu, sentindo-o possuí-la.

Começaram a se movimentar juntos, numa dança deliciosa. Kate gemia de prazer, murmurando o nome dele. Ana-Lucia saiu de seu quarto para ir beber água, quando passou na frente da porta de Jack e ouviu os suspiros e gemidos de Kate. Sorriu consigo mesma: - Vai fundo, garota!

- Ah Jack, como eu te amo!- Kate gritou quando o clímax tomou conta de seu corpo.

Jack fechou os olhos de êxtase quando explodiu dentro dela. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que ele fez menção de sair de cima dela. Kate protestou, acariciando as costas dele:

- Não, meu amor, dorme aqui, assim, em cima de mim. Não me deixa!

- Eu te amo!- sussurrou Jack no ouvido dela.

Na estrada, Boone havia acabado de atolar o carro no neve.

- Mas que droga, Boone, o que estamos fazendo aqui de madrugada no meio do gelo?- queixou-se Shannon, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, irritada.

- Eu preciso encontrar o tal rancho, Shannon! Você não entende? Estou com um pressentimento estranho, preciso ver a Kate hoje!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Kate despertou com o barulho estridente do celular. O som fez seu coração dar um pulo e ela tentou sentar-se de imediato na cama. Porém não conseguiu, pois um corpo quente enroscado no seu a impedia. O quarto estava completamente escuro e Kate tentou se situar. Suas mãos acariciaram o braço forte que a prendia, tentando inutilmente constatar que quem estava com ela não era quem estava pensando.

Ao sentir o toque dela, Jack murmurou com voz de sono:

- Kate...

- Ai meu Deus!- Kate exclamou em pensamento. – Não, não posso acreditar! O que eu fiz? O celular tinha parado a pouco, mas logo voltou a tocar novamente, ainda mais alto.

- Isso é um celular?- questionou Jack, acordando. – È o meu ou o seu?

- Acho que é o meu.- Kate tentou responder com naturalidade.

- Não vai atender?- ele indagou. – Pra estarem ligando de madrugada pode ser algo importante.

- Yeah, vou!- ela disse, enquanto ele a soltava.

Estava sem graça por caminhar nua pelo quarto, mas não fazia a menor idéia de onde tinham ido parar suas roupas. Jack ligou o abajur somente para vislumbrá-la.

- Jack, desligue isso!- ela pediu, aflita ao pegar o celular e ler "Meu amor" no visor.

Jack sorriu:

- Mas por que? Eu quero olhar você!

Ela avistou uma toalha sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha e aproveitou para cobrir-se. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios numa clara expressão de receio. Jack notou, e perguntou:

- Kate, o que está acontecendo? Por que não atende logo o celular? È alguém com quem você não quer falar? Se for assim, me dê aqui que eu atendo.

- Não!- ela disse, quase gritando. Jack franziu o cenho, e ela tentou consertar: - Não, quero dizer, é a minha mãe, eu vou atender, está ligando esse horário por causa do fuso, você sabe. – Alô?- Kate finalmente atendeu.

- Amor!- exclamou Boone do outro lado da linha. – Que bom escutar sua voz.

- È...como estão as coisas aí em Sidney?

- Eu não sei porque estou em Los Angeles.

- O quê? Você está em Los Angeles?- ela bradou, o coração acelerando.

Jack não estava entendendo nada, Kate estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Onde você está?

- A alguns passos do rancho onde você está.- Boone respondeu alegre. – Só não consigo encontrá-lo. Estou parado aqui na estrada, com o carro atolado na neve e ainda tendo que escutar os resmungos da Shannon. Querida, dessa vez você é quem vai ter de resgatar o Capitão América.

- Oh!- foi a única coisa que Kate conseguiu dizer.

- Kate? Você está tão estranha!- falou Boone, começando a preocupar-se. – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim.- ela respondeu retomando o controle. – Onde vocês estão?

- Bom, a última placa pela qual passei dizia quilômetro 23.

- Então não estão muito longe, o rancho fica no quilômetro 42. Esperem só um pouco, eu já estou indo pra aí.

Ela desligou o celular e olhou para Jack. Ele disse:

- Seus pais estão perdidos no km 23? Vamos buscá-los então.

Kate respirou fundo e sentou na cama de frente para ele:

- Jack ,antes de eu te contar isso, queria te dizer que esses dois dias aqui no rancho da sua família foram maravilhosos, me trouxeram tantas lembranças. Passar a noite com você foi melhor ainda, e eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, juro...

- Kate, por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

Ela parou de enrolar:

- Jack ,eu estou noiva, de um cara com que vivo em Sidney há dois anos, e vou me casar no dia primeiro de janeiro.

- Como é?

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, não estava acreditando no que Kate acabara de dizer. De duvidoso, seu olhar passou a ser enraivecido.

- Sinto muito Jack...

- Então por que raios transou comigo?- ele bradou.

- Eu estava um pouco "alta" Jack, e você sabe que mexe comigo, desde a época em que namoramos, não vamos ficar fazendo joguinhos.

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica:

- Quem é que está fazendo joguinhos aqui, mesmo?

- Ouça, sei que você está zangado agora e eu entendo perfeitamente isso, mas volto a dizer que foi muito bom estar com você outra vez, nunca vou me esquecer.

Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas Jack se afastou, magoado. Mesmo assim, ela continuou:

- Jack, o principal motivo pra eu ter vindo até aqui além de rever todos foi pedir a você que fosse o meu padrinho de casamento, porque você é e sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. A cerimônia será no dia 1°, pela manhã. Eu vou deixar os convites com a sua mãe, lá tem o endereço e outros detalhes. Se você aceitar, saiba que vai ser muito importante pra mim, mas se não aceitar eu vou entender.

Jack estava mudo naquele momento, amaldiçoando-se por ter sucumbido aos encantos de Kate, deveria ter sido menos impulsivo, mais sensato como costumava ser. Mesmo assim, como seu ego masculino estava ferido, ele não hesitou em dizer, na tentativa de fazê-la se sentir tão magoada quanto ele próprio estava:

- Tudo bem, eu aceito ser seu padrinho, afinal já dormi com você não é? Matei a minha vontade.

Kate tinha uma expressão triste no rosto ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão duras, mas sabia que a culpa era sua por não ter dito a verdade a ele desde o começo. Levantou-se da cama e procurou pelas roupas, indo vestir-se no banheiro. Jack também se vestiu. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, trocaram um último olhar, e ele disse:

- Peça ao Sawyer que vá com você até a estrada buscar o seu noivo e eu sei lá quem mais.

Kate assentiu, e antes de sair deu-lhe um beijo na face, porém Jack não demonstrou emoção alguma frente ao gesto dela. Vendo que nada consertaria a situação, pelo menos não naquele momento, ela deixou o quarto dele e foi bater na porta de Sawyer, para pedir-lhe que a acompanhasse até o Km 23.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ao ouvir o pedido de Kate, Sawyer prontamente assentiu, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, embora tivesse ficado bastante surpreso quando ela dissera que queria que ele fosse consigo buscar seu noivo que estava perdido na estrada. Estava pensando nisso, calçando suas botas, quando Ana-Lucia despertou, e com a voz sonolenta indagou ao marido:

- Querido, aonde você vai?

- Eu vou até o Km 23, com a Kate, buscar o noivo dela que está com o carro atolado pela neve, na estrada.

Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos:

- Noivo? Que papo é esse?

Sawyer deu de ombros: - Eu não sei benzinho. Já vou indo.- ele disse fechando o zíper do casaco. – Volto logo, amor, dorme bem.

Mas Ana-Lucia não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando nos sons que tinha escutado quando descera mais cedo para tomar água, imaginou que Kate estivesse se entendendo com Jack. No entanto, com essa história de noivado agora ficava tudo muito complicado.

- Então era isso que a Kate queria me dizer.- concluiu.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Boone viu Kate descer do carro, esqueceu-se completamente da neve, da frustração e do cansaço e correu até ela, apertando-a em seus braços.

- Meu amor, como eu senti a sua falta.

Shannon fez cara de tédio, já estava cansada de ficar ali plantada dentro do carro no meio da neve. Dentro dos braços de Boone, Kate ficou parada como uma estátua, sem dizer nada e sem esboçar emoção alguma.

- Gente, sei que querem matar a saudade, mas está muito frio aqui. Por que não vamos logo para o rancho? Deixem seu carro aqui, pela manhã fica mais fácil de desatolarmos.- disse Sawyer.

- Uau, mas o que é isso tudo?- suspirou Shannon, prestando atenção em Sawyer. – De repente esse rancho começou a ficar mais interessante.

Ela desceu do carro com suas coisas, e foi logo se dirigindo a Sawyer, sem fazer cerimônia:

- Hey, cowboy, não quer me ajudar com as malas?

Sawyer sorriu para ela, inocente e ajudou-a com as malas. Logo, todos entraram no carro e seguiram para o rancho.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das nove da manhã, todos tomavam o delicioso café da manhã da Sra. Shephard na cozinha. As crianças faziam a maior bagunça na mesa, e Ana-Lucia tentava controlá-las a todo custo.

- Rick não é assim que se come geléia, Elena termine logo de passar manteiga no pão e Toni misture um pouco de leite no seu café, não gosto que você tome café puro.

- Mamãe, meu mingau!- choramingou Mônica.

- Já vai, querida!- disse Ana-Lucia mexendo a panela de mingau no fogão.

- Nossa!- exclamou Shannon. – Você é uma guerreira, não deve ser fácil cuidar de tantas crianças assim.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Ana-Lucia com um falso sorriso, não sabia o porque, mas tinha antipatizado de cara com a australiana.

Claire tentava dar papinha a Aaron que cuspia tudo de volta e sujava todo o babador. Quando ele começou a chorar, Shannon tampou os ouvidos na frente de todos e irritada, Claire saiu da cozinha com o menino, levando-o para a varanda na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Boone comia em silêncio, ao lado de Kate, vez por outra fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos, ou dando-lhe beijinhos na face. Kate não se mexia, apenas tomava seu suco de laranja sem dizer nada. Jack ainda não havia descido para tomar café.

- Bom dia.- saudou Sawyer, ao entrar na cozinha.

- Muito bom!- exclamou Shannon, descarada olhando para o traseiro de Sawyer, modelado sob a calça jeans justa.

Ana-Lucia notou e sua expressão tornou-se zangada. Sawyer não percebeu nada e sorriu para todos antes de dar um beijinho carinhoso na nuca da esposa. Sentou-se a mesa e começou a servir-se brincando de beliscar os ovos do prato de Elena, fazendo a menina sorrir.

- Pois é, como eu dizia, eu realmente admiro mulheres do campo como você, Ana-Lucia, sempre prontas para tudo, cuidando dos filhos. Não sobra tempo para vaidades, não é querida?- comentou Shannon, fazendo charme para Sawyer mexendo nos longos cabelos loiros.

Ao ver isso, Ana-Lucia soltou os seus cabelos negros que estavam presos de qualquer jeito e tentou sem sucesso arrumá-los. Isso a deixou deprimida, e ela disse, antes de deixar a cozinha:

- Com licença!

- Mamãe, o meu mingau!- disse Mônica.

Sawyer fez menção de levantar-se para buscá-lo, mas Laura levantou-se primeiro e serviu o mingau em um prato, começando a esfriá-lo para dar à neta. Todos os presentes, exceto Boone, fizeram cara feia para Shannon, que deu de ombros e continuou comendo tranqüilamente. Kate limpou a boca com um lenço de papel, e deixou a mesa indo atrás da amiga para averiguar se estava tudo bem. Sabia o quanto a futura cunhada era antipática e capaz de magoar as pessoas.

- Lu, eu posso entrar?- indagou Kate, batendo a porta do quarto.

- Yeah!- Ana-Lucia murmurou.

Kate entrou no quarto e viu que ela estava chorando. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

- O que houve, querida, por que está chorando? Foi por causa dos comentários ridículos da Shannon?

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça: - Talvez ela tenha razão, olha só pra mim! O que eu tenho feito da minha vida? Eu estou gorda, não faço mais nada a não ser cuidar da casa e das crianças. Daí chega uma mulher como ela em nossa casa, descaradamente dando em cima do meu marido, e por que ele não corresponderia? Ela é linda, viajada e magra!

- Analulu, ele não corresponderia porque te ama. Está na cara, Sawyer vive por você e pelas crianças, jamais conheci homem mais apaixonado e dedicado do que ele. Se você é uma mulher do campo, então é perfeita pro Sawyer, porque desde que o conheço ele sempre amou o campo. Totalmente diferente do Jack, que sonhava com uma vida urbana. Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, confesso, tenho inveja de vocês.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não precisa ter inveja, você pode ter tudo isso e muito mais com o Jack.

Kate estremeceu com as palavras de Ana-Lucia, porém tentou fugir do assunto:

- Não estamos falando de mim, e sim de você.- ela disse abrindo o guarda-roupa e separando um belo vestido azul para Ana-Lucia. – Anda, veste isso.

Ana levantou-se da cama, despiu-se e começou a colocar o vestido. Kate não conseguiu não reparar na barriga dela.

- Toda a vez que eu vejo uma mulher grávida, eu fico pensando em como seria comigo. Me parece algo tão mágico!

Ana-Lucia terminou de pôr o vestido. Kate se aproximou dela com uma escova de cabelo e começou a penteá-la.

- Você vai saber o que é isso quando tiver filhos com o...como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Boone.- disse Kate.

- Pois é, mas ao invés do Boone você poderia ter filhos com o Jack.

- Ai não, Ana para com isso! Por que está insistindo nessa história do Jack? Nós não ficamos juntos há...

- Há umas cinco horas e vinte minutos.- disse Ana-Lucia, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Como é?- surpreendeu-se Kate.

- Kate, eu escutei você fazendo amor com o Jack ontem. E antes que você desminta, tenho certeza do que eu ouvi.

Kate parou de penteá-la, seu rosto estava corado.

- Sim, aconteceu, mas nós vamos deixar isso pra lá. Meu casamento será em poucos dias, e eu convidei o Jack para ser o padrinho.

Ana-Lucia riu: - Você é louca? Não faz o menor sentido dormir com um homem e depois convidá-lo para ser o padrinho do seu casamento. È Loucura!

- Que seja, como você costuma dizer. O que está feito está feito, não dá pra voltar atrás.

- Tá bom.- falou Ana-Lucia dando-se por vencida. – Mas me conta, foi gostoso? Eu quero os detalhes sórdidos.

Kate deu um tapinha de brincadeira no ombro da amiga, e disse:

- Cale a boca, senão não vou fazer penteado nenhum no seu cabelo.

- Está bem, não digo mais nada. Apenas me deixe bonita para o meu marido, o homem que eu escolhi, não que a sociedade me impôs.

- Ana-Lucia!- bradou Kate.

Kate terminou de arrumar o cabelo dela e as duas saíram do quarto. Deram de cara com Jack, que estava acabando de sair do seu quarto. Ele limitou-se a dizer para ambas:

- Bom dia!

E saiu rapidamente descendo as escadas. Kate sem perceber, foi atrás dele até a porta de entrada. Ele se dirigiu ao celeiro sem tomar café e saiu de lá montado em um corcel negro a todo galope. Ana-Lucia tocou o ombro de Kate na varanda de entrada e indagou, irônica:

- Deixou pra lá foi?

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Kate foi embora do rancho no mesmo dia em que viu Jack sumir de sua vista galopando. Desde então, alguns dias tinham se passado, e era véspera de ano novo. Ela deixara os convites de seu casamento com a Sra. Shephard como tinha dito a Jack, mesmo assim durante os dias que se passaram não recebeu nenhum telefonema dele com sua resposta em relação a ser padrinho do casamento. Sendo assim, Boone acabou decidindo que seu melhor amigo Paulo é quem seria o padrinho.

Naquela manhã, mais gelada do que todas as outras desde que Kate retornara à sua cidade natal, ela estava em seu quarto no hotel, provando seu vestido de casamento diante do espelho. Sua mãe, que tinha chegado da Austrália havia dois dias, estava lhe ajudando a fechar o vestido quando notou que sua filha estava com o semblante triste.

- Katherine, o que houve?- indagou. – Você não está com cara de noiva feliz às vésperas de seu casamento.

- Não é nada, mamãe. Eu estou bem, apenas emocionada com a proximidade do meu casamento. Você sabe o quanto isso é importante na vida de uma mulher.

- È, eu sei!- ela concordou. – Principalmente quando se ama o noivo, o que não é o seu caso, não é Katherine?

- Por que está me dizendo isso, mãe?- assustou-se Kate.

- Porque você mudou, filha. Eu notei isso desde quando cheguei aqui. Só vive calada pelos cantos, mesmo quando está com seu noivo não vejo mais seus olhos brilharem por ele como em Sidney. Algo aconteceu aqui que te fez mudar de idéia e acho melhor me contar o que é antes que seja tarde demais.

- Mamãe, não aconteceu nada, a senhora está vendo coisas. Eu estou bem!

De repente, alguém bateu na porta. Diana Austen sorriu, divertida, imaginando ser o futuro genro.

- Não pode entrar Boone, querido, o noivo não pode ver a mulher vestida de noiva antes do casamento.

- Sra. Austen, sou eu, Jack Shephard. A senhora se lembra de mim?

O coração de Kate começou a dar pulos dentro do peito, e ela ficou pálida ao mesmo tempo em que a temperatura de seu corpo começou a cair. Diana notou a mudança dela, e comentou de imediato:

- Então foi por causa dele que você mudou de idéia, filha? Ainda o ama?

- Mamãe, por favor!- pediu Kate num fio de voz, querendo chorar.

- Você não vai falar com ele?

- Atenda a porta mãe, diga a ele que já irei vê-lo.

- Sra. Austen?- insistiu Jack do outro lado da porta.

- Mas é claro que me lembro de você, querido. Como poderia esquecer?- disse Diana abrindo a porta do quarto. Kate entrou no banheiro para recompor-se e colocar sua máscara de "está tudo bem" para poder falar com ele.

- Já faz muito tempo, eu sei...- falou Jack, emocionado ao rever Diana Austen outra vez.

- Oh meu Deus, mas você está tão lindo!- disse Diana abraçando Jack calorosamente.

- Meus parabéns pelo casamento da Kate.

- Obrigada, querido.

- Eu cumprimentei o Sr. Austen na recepção do hotel, ele me disse que Kate estava aqui, eu queria falar com ela.

- Sim, ela está. Estávamos provando o vestido de noiva.

Diana observou que o semblante de Jack ficou momentaneamente triste diante da afirmativa dela, mas fingiu não perceber, não queria que ele se sentisse intimidado.

- Katherine, Jack está aqui, e quer falar com você.

- Eu já estou indo.- disse Kate e menos de um minuto depois surgiu no quarto, ainda vestida de noiva.

Jack sentiu as pernas bambearem ao vê-la vestida assim, e desejou internamente que ela estivesse vestida de noiva para se casar com ele, porém logo afastou esse pensamento já que Kate, a mulher que ele amava estava de casamento marcado com outro.

- Bem, eu creio que o seu pai está me esperando na recepção para irmos ver algumas coisas, então terei que deixá-los sozinhos. Até mais, Jack. O verei no casamento amanhã, espero?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e Diana se retirou. Assim que ela saiu, Kate pensou em dizer um monte de coisas. O quanto seu coração gritava por ele, que iria desistir de tudo só para estar em seus braços outra vez, mas nenhuma palavra escapou de seus lábios e ela permaneceu muda, encarando-o.

- Você está linda!- Jack disse, segurando ternamente a mão dela.

- Obrigada!- Kate disse, nervosa.

- Eu vim até aqui te pedir desculpas pelas minhas atitudes e dizer que serei o padrinho do seu casamento e quero que você seja muito feliz.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Kate.

- Não precisa fazer isso, eu fui estúpida em te fazer tal proposta.

Mais lágrimas começaram a tomar seu rosto, e Jack acariciou sua face, enxugando suas lágrimas com os dedos.

- Mas eu quero fazer isso, porque eu te amo.

Ele então beijou as lágrimas dela. Kate fechou os olhos sentindo-o beijá-los. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ficaram se olhando, testa com testa. Inevitavelmente seus lábios se encontraram num beijo doce, terno, que logo foi ganhando intensidade. Suas línguas explorando o interior de suas bocas com vontade.

Kate tirou o véu de noiva, e disse a Jack:

- Fique aqui, eu já volto!

Ela foi até a porta, e colocou a plaquinha na maçaneta com os dizeres "Não perturbe". Voltou até onde Jack estava e beijaram-se novamente, com mais paixão ainda.

- Por que isso Kate? Você vai se casar, não devíamos.

- Eu quero você!- ela murmurou entre os beijos.

Jack a virou de costas e a imprensou contra a parede do quarto. Suspendeu seus cabelos e beijou sua nuca, começando a abrir violentamente os botões de seu vestido de noiva, arrebentando alguns pelo caminho. O vestido ficou no chão, agora ela usava apenas o espartilho, a calcinha e as meias brancas. Jack desamarrou os fios do espartilho dela com incrível destreza e a virou de frente, sugando seus seios, descendo para a barriga.

- Oh Jack, Jack!- gemia Kate, quase escorregando até o chão, pois não tinha onde se apoiar.

Ele então a levantou do chão envolvendo as pernas dela em sua cintura. Sentou-se com ela em uma poltrona no canto do quarto e beijou seus seios antes de abrir o botão e o zíper de sua calça. Kate afastou a calcinha para o lado e deixou-se possuir mais uma vez por Jack, sem quebrar o beijo.

Movimentaram-se freneticamente por alguns minutos, entre gemidos, sussurros, mordidas e juras de amor. Quando tudo acabou, Jack acariciou o rosto dela e sentiu uma dor imensa tomar conta de seu peito porque era a última vez que fazia amor com sua amada.

Kate sentiu o mesmo e aninhou-se nos braços dele. Permaneceram assim, até que um dos dois tomasse coragem para se separar.

xxxxxxxxxx

- O tempo hoje está de matar, que frio!- queixou-se Sawyer carregando algumas caixas com mantimentos junto com seu pai para a cozinha.

Jack apareceu lá com o olhar desnorteado. Cristian percebeu, e indagou ao filho:

- Jack, está tudo bem?

- Está sim pai, por que não estaria? Acho que vou cavalgar um pouco.

- Com toda essa neve, acho que o dia não está propício não maninho, tenha pena do cavalo!- disse Sawyer olhando o clima ruim através da janela.

Ana-Lucia assistia tv na sala junto com Claire, Carol e sua sogra, Elena, Mônica e Megan brincavam de boneca aos seus pés.

- E quem está com vontade de curtir a virada do ano ao ar livre é melhor ter cuidado!- advertiu o repórter na tv. – Uma tempestade de neve como nunca se viu na cidade está prevista para essa noite. Mantenham a família aquecida e a despensa abastecida.

- Por Dios!- exclamou Ana-Lucia. – Isso vai trazer muito prejuízo às nossas plantações.

- Isso é verdade!- concordou Laura. – È por isso que o Cristian nunca deixa de pagar o seguro da fazenda.

- Querida, eu trouxe pêssegos e morangos também, como você me pediu.- falou Cristian entrando na sala.

- Obrigada, querido. Eu vou preparar um creme delicioso.

- Dessa vez a senhora vai me dar a receita?- indagou Ana-Lucia a sogra.

Laura limitou-se a sorrir, esse creme era um de seus segredos culinários e só daria a receita no seu leito de morte.

- Está vendo cunhada? Ela sempre faz isso!- reclamou Ana-Lucia.

Claire sorriu, aconchegando Aaron em seu colo, o menino tinha acabado de adormecer. Na cozinha, Jack andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Sawyer arrumava algumas frutas na geladeira.

- Dammit, Jackass! Vai fazer um buraco no chão, homem! Qual é o seu problema?

Jack puxou uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha e sentou-se.

- Já disse que não tenho problema nenhum!

- È a Kate não é?- questionou Sawyer, também puxando uma cadeira, só que diferente do irmão ele a virou ao contrário e sentou-se.

Jack olhou nos olhos dele e não conseguiu mais mentir.

- Sim, é isso!

- Eu sabia! O que aconteceu entre vocês na noite em que o noivo dela chegou? Dormiram juntos?

Jack não respondeu, então Sawyer entendeu que tinha acertado.

- Sim, vocês dormiram juntos e aí? O que ela disse?

- O noivo dela ligou da estrada no meio da noite e ela acabou me contando que estava noiva e ainda por cima me pediu para ser o padrinho do casamento.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Eu fui grosso com ela, não dei resposta nenhuma direito.

- E?

- Sawyer, eu estou perdidamente apaixonado pela Kate, descobri isso na noite de natal quando nos encontramos na estrada e depois que dormimos juntos tive mais certeza ainda. Mesmo assim, resolvi procurá-la esta manhã e dizer-lhe que aceito ser o seu padrinho de casamento.

Sawyer arregalou os olhos azuis:

- E por que diabos você fez isso, homem?

- Porque achei que era o certo, agir racionalmente, que seria mais fácil de esquecê-la assim, só que as coisas acabaram se complicando ainda mais.

- Como?

- Ficamos juntos de novo, no quarto de hotel dela, Sawyer, ela estava usando o vestido de noiva!

Sawyer ficou muito sério ao ouvir aquilo.

- Você transou com ela de novo? Jack ficou louco? Me responde uma coisa, mano. Vocês dois se preveniram nas duas vezes que ficaram juntos?

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, visivelmente nervoso.

- Você é um completo irresponsável. E se ela tiver engravidado, hã? Já parou para pensar nisso? Imagine só ela se casando com outro com um filho seu na barriga.

- Não Sawyer, eu não tinha pensado nisso.- bradou Jack, irritado. – E quem é você pra me chamar de irresponsável? Engravidou a Ana-Lucia quando tinha dezessete anos, por isso se casou com ela.

- Não, não foi por isso que me casei com ela. Isso só adiantou nossos planos, porque eu me casaria com ela de qualquer jeito. Ana é a mulher da minha vida, e eu não sou um perdedor como você, me responsabilizo pelos meus atos, assim como me responsabilizei pela fazenda, por tudo, enquanto você foi embora.

- Sawyer, não comece de novo com essa história! Eu fui embora porque não queria ser um fazendeiro como você, tinha outros planos pra mim, não sou nenhum perdedor!

- Não Jack, você foi embora porque queria esquecer a Kate! Enlouqueceu quando ela foi embora pra Europa, isso nunca teve nada a ver com os seus planos. Você poderia ter ido atrás da sua tão sonhada carreira de médico e continuar fazendo parte da fazenda, mas você não quis isso, porque tudo aqui no rancho te lembrava a Kate, e você não queria mais ficar lembrando dela, e é por isso que você é um perdedor Jack, porque não está agarrando a oportunidade que surgiu na sua frente. Por que acha que ela voltou? Ela poderia ter se casado em Sidney, mas preferiu se casar na igreja onde os pais dela se casaram, que fica onde? Ah, claro, há uns cinco quilômetros do nosso rancho.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Não depende só de mim!

- Lute por ela, homem! E tem razão, não depende só de você, mas a parte dela, convenhamos que ela já fez.

- O quê?- questionou Jack.

- Se entregou pra você! Duas vezes, aliás! Ela já te deu a deixa, agora seja homem e faça a sua parte!

Jack enterrou o rosto entre as mãos:

- Não adianta, Sawyer! Não importa o que eu faça! Ela vai se casar amanhã, e eu serei o padrinho. Aliás, como bom padrinho que eu sou convidei-os para a ceia de ano novo hoje.

- Como é?

- Isso o que você ouviu!

Nesse momento, Antonio e Enrique entraram alvoroçados na cozinha.

- Papai! Papai!- gritou Enrique. – O tio Charlie e o tio Liam estão nos ensinando a tocar violão!

- Vem ver pai!- pediu Antonio.

Jack levantou-se da cadeira.

- Vá Sawyer, eu vou pro meu quarto descansar um pouco.

Mas antes que Jack saísse da cozinha, Sawyer perguntou:

- O que te trouxe de volta ao rancho, afinal?

- Os espíritos do natal.- Jack respondeu sem dar maiores explicações e foi para o seu quarto, deixando Sawyer sem entender nada.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

À noite não tardou a chegar, e com ela vieram os ventos fortes anunciando a intensa tempestade de neve que estava por vir. Ana-Lucia conversava com sua mãe, ao telefone:

- Mas por que não? Eu achei que a senhora e o papa viessem para a ceia.- fez uma pausa, deixando a mãe falar. – Sim, eu sei sobre a tempestade mamã, só não entendo porque resolveram ir justo hoje pra casa da tia Consuelo! Está bem, está bem, mamã, feliz ano novo, dê um beijo no papa, nos falamos pela manhã.

Ela desligou o telefone e sentou-se no sofá, emburrada.

- Por que essa carinha zangada, corazón?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Meus pais não irão vir para a ceia por causa da tempestade.

- Ah, mas não fique assim, coelhinha, seu maridinho está aqui!- ele deu um selinho nos lábios dela quando bateram na porta.

Sawyer franziu o cenho e disse:

- Devem ser os convidados do Jack, pensei que não viessem por causa da tempestade.

- Ah não!- queixou-se Ana-Lucia. – Não agüento aquela cunhada da Kate.

- Por que amor? È uma moça tão simpática!- disse Sawyer indo abrir a porta.

- Nossa, quase a gente não vem, o vento está terrível!- disse Boone quando Sawyer abriu a porta.- Como vai Sawyer?

- Eu vou bem. Kate, Srta. Carlyle!- respondeu Sawyer cumprimentando Kate e Shannon, esta deu um olhar malicioso a Sawyer quando ele a cumprimentou.

Atrás deles vinham o Sr. e a Sra. Austen.

- Tia Diana! Eu não acredito!- falou Sawyer, alegre, abraçando a mãe de Kate.

- Ora, se não é o nosso amigo cowboy?- disse Sam dando um tapinha no ombro de Sawyer. – E os rodeios?

- Já faz um tempo que não participo de um, sabe como é, a patroa não gosta!

Sam riu. Diana abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Ana-Lucia.

- Oh querida quanto tempo! Mas que barriga linda!

Ana-Lucia sorriu e abraçou Diana.

- Já é o quinto!- ela comentou, orgulhosa.

- E você continua fabulosa, poucas mulheres conseguem essa façanha.

- Ah, que é isso!- falou Ana, corando ao comentário.

Kate começou a procurar Jack pela casa com os olhos, quando Boone se aproximou dela: - O que foi amor? Perdeu alguma coisa?

- A sanidade.- ela murmurou baixinho.

- O quê?

- Nada!- Kate disfarçou.

Ficaram todos sentados na sala, conversando e degustando os canapés da Sra. Shephard. Lá fora, a tempestade aumentava cada vez mais de intensidade, tornando impossível que qualquer pessoa deixasse o rancho. Jack e Kate trocavam olhares angustiados vez por outra. Ele estava odiando vê-la com Boone, que não desgrudava dela um só minuto.

- Eu ouvi dizer que Elena sabe tocar piano!- falou Diana.

A menina deu um sorriso tímido e escondeu o rosto no ombro da mãe.

- Elena, o que é isso?- disse Ana-Lucia. – Por que não mostra a tia Diana o que sabe fazer?

- Vamos Elena, eu toco com você.- disse Jack puxando a sobrinha até o piano, todos aplaudiram e começaram a prestar atenção.

Sentaram-se e começaram a tocar juntos. Elena tocava a melodia e Jack fazia a base que era mais difícil. Boone lascou um beijo em Kate, irritado, Jack errou as notas. Elena reclamou: - Tio, não é assim!

- Me desculpe, querida. Vamos de novo!

- Eu vou buscar mais champagne, alguém quer mais?- perguntou Sawyer.

Carol, Liam, Charlie e Kate levantaram as mãos. Sawyer foi para a cozinha. Aproveitando que todos estavam entretidos, Shannon o seguiu. Entrou na cozinha toda insinuante, Sawyer esta de costas lavando algumas taças na pia, quando ela o agarrou por trás.

Surpreso, ele indagou:

- O que está fazendo?

- Você é muito gostoso, sabia?- ela beliscou o traseiro dele.

Sawyer a segurou:

- Mocinha, acho que não estamos falando a mesma língua aqui, eu sou casado, não deu pra perceber?

- "Casado, mas não enterrado!"- disse Shannon, cínica. – E quanto a não falarmos a mesma língua, o que está esperando para colocar a sua na minha boca e me ensinar a falar como os americanos?

E dizendo isso, ela o puxou com força e tascou um beijo na boca de Sawyer. Ana-Lucia entrou na cozinha segurando uma bandeja nesse exato momento.

- Amor, me ajude a...

Ficou de boca aberta ao ver Shannon e seu marido se beijando.

- Ana, eu posso explicar...- disse Sawyer, temeroso.

Mas ela não deu nem tempo para explicação nenhuma e pegou a bandeja que tinha em suas mãos e jogou na direção dos dois. Sawyer e Shannon se abaixaram, a bandeja voou e caiu com estrondo em cima da pia.

- Ana-Lucia, fica calma!- pediu Sawyer.

Porém, ela estava mais do que furiosa:

- Sua vagabunda loira desgraçada! Eu vou te matar!- esbravejou jogando tudo que encontrava pela frente em Shannon.

O resto das pessoas na sala ouviu toda a confusão e correu para a cozinha. Ao ver do que se tratava, Laura tratou de proteger os netos, Ana-Lucia estava muito enfurecida. Kate puxou Shannon pelo braço.

- Anda, sobe e se tranca no quarto de hóspedes!

- Como é que é?- ela protestou. – Kate, essa mulher é louca, ela não tem o direito de me bater.

- E você não tinha o direito de dar em cima do marido dela, agora sobe e se tranca no quarto porque ela vai te matar!

Ana-Lucia veio pra cima dela e Shannon resolveu obedecer Kate, indo se refugiar no quarto de hóspedes. Boone seguiu a irmã, não queria tomar parte naquilo.Sam e Diana também se recolheram. Sawyer tentava acalmar a mulher a todo custo:

- Amor, se acalme, está dando vexame. Vamos conversar!

- Não!- ela gritou. – Sawyer como você pôde?

Laura levou as crianças para o seu quarto, junto com Cristian para que não ficassem vendo aquela cena. Charlie e Liam também se retiraram com as esposas e os filhos, permanecendo na sala somente Sawyer, Ana-Lucia, Jack e Kate.

- Ana, eu não fiz nada. Deixa eu te explicar, ela deu em cima de mim.

Ana-Lucia jogou um bibelô de cima da mesinha da sala nele, Sawyer saiu da frente e o objeto se espatifou na parede.

- Ana, você não pode ficar exaltada desse jeito!- disse Jack, está no final da sua gravidez, é arriscado!

Ela voltou-se para Jack com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e em seguida olhou para Sawyer, dizendo:

- Nunca esperei isso de você!

E subiu as escadas. Os três foram atrás dela. Ela entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta, trancando-a atrás de si.

- Ana, abre essa porta!- gritou Sawyer esmurrando a porta.

- Vá embora!- ela gritou histérica.

Foi quando sentiu uma forte pontada no abdômen e sentou-se na cama com as mãos no ventre.

- Ana, eu vou arrombar essa porta.- avisou Sawyer, mas não ouviu nenhuma resposta dela. Jack e Kate estavam ao lado dele, apreensivos.

- È 1, é 2, é 3...-contou Sawyer e com a ajuda de Jack arrombaram a porta.

- Sawyer...- ela murmurou assustada.

Kate arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela estava sentada na cama em meio a uma poça de água misturada com sangue.

- Amor, o que houve?- indagou Sawyer, preocupado.

Ela estava tremendo muito.

- Temos que levá-la ao hospital.- disse Kate.

- Com essa tempestade de neve, não dá. Eu vou fazer o parto! Rápido, providenciem água quente, uma tesoura esterilizada, toalhas e cobertores limpos.

Sawyer e Kate correram e trouxeram tudo o que Jack havia pedido.

- Amor, eu juro pra você eu não fiz nada, eu te amo, acredite em mim.- disse Sawyer acariciando os cabelos negros dela.

Ana-Lucia assentiu com a cabeça, apertando a mão dele antes de começar a gritar de dor.

- Vamos Ana-Lucia, vai dar tudo certo, faça força!- pediu Jack.

Kate o ajudou empurrando a barriga dela, e não demorou muito Ana-Lucia dava à luz a uma linda menina.

- Olha só mamãe, você tem mais uma filha!- falou Jack entregando a menininha para Ana, que chorava emocionada, junto com Sawyer que chorava mais do que ela.

- Então esta é a pequena Tereza!- ele murmurou. – Eu sou o papai!

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia beijaram-se, ela já havia esquecido a briga. Jack e Kate saíram para dar privacidade aos dois. Sentaram-se na escada, exaustos.

- Está tudo bem?- indagou Cristian a porta de seu quarto.

- Sim, papai, você tem mais uma neta.

Cristian sorriu.

- Eu vou dar a notícia à Laura e ás crianças.

Quando ficaram sozinhos novamente, Kate disse a Jack:

- Você é maravilhoso! Acabou de trazer sua sobrinha ao mundo e nem se abalou.

- Engano seu!- divertiu-se Jack colocando sua mão sobre a dela, estava tremendo. – Nunca fiz um parto, ainda mais sendo o da minha cunhada, muita responsabilidade. Confesso que tive vontade de dizer, alguém chame um médico! Mas aí alguém diria pra mim, ué, mas você não é o médico?

Kate riu: - Não importa! Cada vez admiro mais você.

- Eu gostaria que você sentisse mais do que admiração por mim.- ele disparou.

Ela não se conteve e mergulhou nos lábios dele. Beijaram-se intensamente.

- Kate?- chamou Boone saindo do quarto de hóspedes.

- Feliz Ano Novo!- disse Kate com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para o relógio, faltavam cinco para a meia-noite. Mas Jack nada disse, ela então levantou-se da escada e foi para o quarto de hóspedes.

Jack ficou sozinho pensando no que fazer, não queria perdê-la. Levantou-se da escada e foi até o quarto do irmão. Abriu a porta bem devagar para não acordar Ana-Lucia que havia adormecido com a nenê. Sawyer levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado quando viu o irmão. Indagou silenciosamente o que ele queria.

- Sawyer, preciso da sua ajuda, não vou entregar a Kate de bandeja para aquele almofadinha.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Pela manhã, o sol deu sinal de vida e começou aos poucos a derreter a neve. Não havia mais vestígios da tempestade de gelo que assolara a cidade na madrugada da virada de ano. A pequena igreja da Vila Dharma, onde ficava o rancho Shephard e outras fazendas estava muito enfeitada para o casamento de Kate e Boone.

A maioria dos convidados já tinha chegado, inclusive o noivo. Boone andava de um lado para o outro no altar da igreja, sob o olhar atento do Padre Eko, que preparava seu sermão com tranqüilidade.

- Com tantas igrejas maravilhosas em Sidney, eu não sei por que o meu irmão resolveu se casar nessa capela chinfrim no meio do mato.- comentou Shannon, torcendo o nariz.

- Eu concordo com você, minha filha.- disse Sabrina, a mãe de Boone e Shannon.- Mas seu irmão tem desses caprichos, sorte que o passado de Kate não importará mais quando ela finalmente se casar com Boone.

- Não sei não, mamãe, uma vez roceira, sempre roceira.

- Calem a boca vocês duas!- ralhou Adam Carlyle. – Principalmente você Shannon, Sam me contou da confusão que você fez ontem no rancho Shephard, sorte que a Sra Sawyer Shephard deu à luz em segurança e está bem.

- E por que ela não estaria bem papai, se o que ela faz de melhor é parir!

Nesse momento, Sawyer chegou na igreja, acompanhado de toda a família com exceção de Ana-Lucia que estava se restabelecendo do parto na companhia de sua mãe. Trazia Mônica ao colo. Lançou um olhar de ódio a Shannon e tomou seu lugar, organizando os filhos ao seu lado.

- Já está na hora, a noiva chegou!- avisou Diana, puxando Mônica do colo de Sawyer pela mão e chamando Enrique com um gesto, eles iriam fazer a entrada de Kate. Impecáveis, as duas crianças seguiram Diana para fora da igreja.

- Mas onde é que está o Jack?- questionou Boone, não o vendo na igreja. – Se ele não tomar seu lugar ao lado da madrinha agora mesmo, o Paulo irá assumir.

Paulo assentiu, sentado na primeira fila ao lado da namorada, estava preparado se precisasse assumir o lugar de padrinho. Mas Jack finalmente apareceu, saudando Boone com a cabeça, tomou seu lugar ao lado da madrinha, e o padre Eko autorizou o início da marcha nupcial.

Todas as atenções se voltaram para a porta da igreja. Enrique e Mônica entraram de mãos dadas. Logo em seguida vinha Kate, de braço com seu pai. Seu rosto tinha a expressão de uma infeliz que estava sendo mandada para a forca. Ela buscou os olhos de Jack, como se esperasse que ele cometesse alguma loucura para impedir o casamento, mas ele evitou o olhar dela.

Sam entregou a mão de Kate para Boone que a beijou, galante. Ficaram lado a lado. Eko inciou a cerimônia:

- Estamos reunidos aqui hoje na casa de Deus para celebrar o amor que une Boone Carlyle e Katherine Austen. Mas antes que eu dê continuidade a essa cerimônia, gostaria de saber se existe alguém que tenha algo contra essa união, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!

As pessoas ficaram em silêncio. Kate não parava de suar. Não houve nenhuma movimentação. Eko deu continuidade à cerimônia:

- Sendo assim...

Porém, do nada, surgiu dentro da igreja um corcel negro segurando um ramo de margaridas em sua boca. Despreocupado, o cavalo caminhou até o altar, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo. As pessoas começaram a comentar entre si o estranho acontecimento, e o padre Eko se manifestou:

- Será que alguém por gentileza poderia tirar esse animal da igreja para que eu possa prosseguir com a cerimônia?

Jack olhou para Sawyer, que estava segurando o riso e deu um passo a frente, tirando uma pistola do bolso. Na verdade, era um sinalizador, mas ninguém sabia disso. Ele apontou a arma para Kate.

- Kate, venha comigo agora mesmo!

- O quê? Jack, você ficou louco?- protestou Kate.

- Se você não vier agora mesmo, eu vou matar alguém aqui dentro! A Shannon, por exemplo.

- Ai, meu Deus!- choramingou Shannon agarrando-se à mãe que estava horrorizada.

- Chamem a polícia, o meu irmão surtou!- falou Sawyer, fingindo preocupação.

- Cala a boca, Sawyer! Antes que chamem a polícia, a Shannon vai morrer!

- Não!- Shannon gritou, histérica.

- Não Jack, eu vou, abaixe a arma!- disse Kate, resignada.

Jack a puxou pela mão e a levou até o cavalo. O animal abaixou-se para que ela subisse, seguida de Jack.

- E que ninguém venha atrás de mim!- bradou Jack disparando pra cima. As pessoas gritaram. Kate envolveu os braços na cintura de Jack e ele deu a volta com o cavalo, saindo galopando para longe da igreja.

Boone que parecia ainda não ter absorvido a situação saiu correndo para fora da igreja. Diana estava de boca aberta, e Sam morrendo de rir.

- Miserável, devolve a minha noiva!- gritou Boone na porta da igreja, mas Jack e Kate já estavam longe.

Ele galopou com ela para o bosque, levando-a para a beira do lago onde tinham feito amor pela primeira vez, ainda adolescentes. Quando Jack a desceu do cavalo, Kate sorriu e perguntou:

- Por que demorou tanto?

Eles se beijaram e selaram ali o amor que os uniu para a vida inteira. Meses depois desse incidente, ela descobriu que estava grávida e eles casaram-se e compraram o antigo rancho onde Kate cresceu. Ela abriu uma casa de noivas e Jack um consultório na Vila, que depois transformou-se em um grande hospital. Tiveram três filhos e a vida seguiu seu curso. Mesmo depois de muitos anos, as pessoas do lugar ainda comentavam a incrível história do homem que roubou a mulher amada do altar da igreja e viveu feliz com ela para todo o sempre.

The End


End file.
